


Mr Zimmermann

by SealandRocks



Series: The Zimbits Wedding [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Hawaii, Honeymoon, M/M, Married Sex, Morning Sex, NSFW, Pool Sex, Real Smooth Zimmermann, for that numbers meme thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7055284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SealandRocks/pseuds/SealandRocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weddings are great. Honeymoons are fantastic. Making love on said honeymoon and hoping nobody catches you? Incredible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr Zimmermann

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't even read over this again after I wrote it. Also, it's my first Check Please! fic, so please let me know what you think!! I adore comments. I hope you like!

Jack wanted to go to Nova Scotia. Bitty wanted to go to Paris. They split the difference and went to Hawaii. 

Bitty knew that there was nowhere more stereotypical that they could go for their honeymoon, but this was Hawaii. Gorgeous beaches, beautiful sunsets, and fresh vegetables year round, something they wouldn’t find much elsewhere. Plus, Jack had been there once with his family as a child, so it was almost like having his own personal tour guide. 

The wedding was dreamlike in its perfection. They held it in Montreal during the spring, with just enough snow on the ground to send Bitty racing for his sweaters. Bitty hardly remembered half of the trip because of his blinding happiness and frankly giddy emotions rattling in his ribcage. Jack even got choked up during his vows. Choked up! Bitty nearly broke down before he could say ‘I do’, it was just too much for his heart. Afterwards he and Jack danced, to Beyoncé’s ‘Halo’ of course, and were practically attached at the hip through the entire reception. 

That night they were both too excited to do much more than giggle and make out, falling asleep wrapped in each other’s arms and safe in their future together. 

But then came the really fun part. Bitty’s parents followed them to the airport on their way back to Georgia, although Coach made it very obvious that he would have liked to go to Hawaii with them. (“It’s where the Pro Bowl is!” “Coach, that’s in February, football season is well over.”) One excruciatingly long airplane ride later, Jack and Bitty touched down on Oahu, and Bitty had never relaxed so quickly as when they stepped off the plane and were greeted by a wave of humid warmth. 

Jack was soon to learn that Bitty on vacation had the mentality that relaxing on some beach was for the weak of spirit. Within the hour they were stuffed in a rental car and motoring out of Honolulu, heading to the small inn where they would stay on the North Shore. On the way, Bitty demanded to stop at every photo opportunity, taking so many pictures that even the photographer in Jack said it was ridiculous. Finally, Jack bought Bitty a shave ice as big as his head to appease him for the remainder of the trip. 

The inn was beautiful. It was wonderful sea views of waves that people around the world would come surf. There was a constant island breeze, a welcome change from Montreal, and there was even a pool out back since the water was too dangerous to swim in here. Jack worked his magic a second time to convince Bitty that everything that they would see on the island would still be there tomorrow, and that they could relax for the rest of today. Jack changed into shorts and a t-shirt, and Bitty slipped into something shorter than shorts that was so indecent that Jack threw him on the bed and kept him entertained for the next several hours.

 

Jack had never been running on a beach before. Well, not one that was warm, at least. On one hand, it was nice to have the soft morning breeze to balance out the morning sun, but on the other hand his shoes sank into the sand. The humidity was almost unbearable, and Jack was drenched in sweat by the time he got back to their little honeymoon suite that the inn had rented them. He grinned wildly, knowing that inside awaited his husband. His actual husband, Eric Bittle. Eric Zimmermann, he meant. Unless he wanted to change his name instead. They hadn’t completely worked that out yet, but the point was that he had a husband and said husband was inside and Jack couldn’t be happier. 

To his surprise, Bitty wasn’t in their bed, nor in the shower. Jack stripped off his soaked t-shirt before heading out onto the patio to look for his sweetheart. Bitty was dangling his legs into the shallow end of the pool, back to the patio, but by the look of him he had just gotten out from actually swimming. Jack smiled, watching Bitty for a moment before silently stripping off his shoes and socks and walking up behind him.  
“You’re never up this early.” Jack said softly, only startling Bitty a little as he sat down behind him, framing Eric’s legs with his own.

“The sun rises a lot sooner here.” Bitty replied gently, the smile in his voice evident. Jack leaned in and kissed the chlorine water from Bitty’s neck, causing his husband to giggle and tilt his head for better access. Jack continued kissing, wrapping his arms around Bitty’s waist and pulling him snugly against his chest.

“Jack…” Bitty choked out, a shiver running through his lithe body. Jack didn’t let up, running his hands down Bitty’s chest and down over his thighs. It was now that Jack realized that Bitty wasn’t wearing his swimming suit, a fact he wasn’t quite sure how he missed. 

“Swimming in the nude, Bits? How naughty.” Jack whispered into Bitty’s ear, causing him to whimper in need. The sound thrilled Jack, who was rarely smooth enough to elicit such a raw sound from him so soon.

“I was sort of hoping you would join me, Mr. Zimmermann.” 

“I think I might just do that, Mr. Zimmermann.”

Bitty laughed, throwing his head back onto Jack’s shoulder before turning his head and finally kissing him good morning. They kissed for a long moment before Bitty turned around and slipped onto Jack’s lap, kissing him again with more intent. Jack slipped one hand up Bitty’s back, tracing the other one down to tease around his entrance. Bitty moaned and arched his back a bit, allowing Jack’s fingertip to snag just barely on the rim. 

Jack took his time with stretching Bitty. He was already rather stretched from last night, but both of them immensely enjoyed this type of foreplay, so Jack pulled it out as long as possible. Finally, gloriously, Bitty whispered a hoarse “enough” into Jack’s ear, and made a point to lift his hips as a hand snaked down to stroke at Jack’s neglected cock through his shorts. 

The shorts probably ended up in the pool with how quickly Jack slipped them down off his legs. This made Bitty laugh, which was a sound Jack wanted to hear for the rest of his life. With a grin, he realized that he was going to hear it the rest of his life. Meanwhile, Bitty slicked Jack’s cock up with his spit, and lifted his hips to line him up.

The moment of entry was breathless. Sex with Bitty was always indescribable, but this time it was beyond that. Jack couldn’t fathom how wonderful this felt, slipping inch by inch inside Bitty, who was rhythmically pulsing around him beautifully. Jack told him this, but Bitty didn’t respond, half because he was speechless at having what was probably the best sex of his life, and half because Jack was speaking French when he told him. 

Even compared to the day before, this was easily the top of their list when it came to mind blowing sex. Jack groaned and grunted against Bitty’s neck as he thrust up into him, and Bitty threw his head back in ecstasy as he bounced wildly on Jack’s lap. It was a crazed dance that they both knew so well, and they fit with each other so perfectly that they hardly even noticed that they were coming until Bitty was overflowing with liquid and Jack’s chest was striped in pleasure. 

Jack took Bitty down with him as he collapsed backwards onto the ground, breathing heavily and closing his eyes. Bitty curled up on his chest, still whimpering and shaking with aftershocks, even as Jack’s softening cock slipped out of his dripping hole. It was so dirty and kinky that Jack felt himself blushing despite having no one around to see them. His feet were still hanging in the pool, for God’s sake!  
They laid there for long minutes, sharing a heartbeat, before Bitty started to kiss the sweat and semen off of Jack’s chest with what can only be described as anticipation. It wasn’t slow and gentle kisses, but deliberately placed, open-mouthed smacks that made Jack’s stomach swirl. 

“Again already?” Jack chuckled, and Bitty giggled much too innocently. His tiny blond husband stood up and waited while Jack followed, then he took his hand and led him into their little house.


End file.
